


Suvivors

by ChaosKilledTheDinosaurs



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: A Relationship Isn't Exactly The First Thing On Their Mind, F/M, Kinda Shippy But Also, Post-Game, Sam Has Major Survivors Guilt, Sole Survivors Mike And Sam, They Literally Just Escaped The Lodge, Trauma Gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosKilledTheDinosaurs/pseuds/ChaosKilledTheDinosaurs
Summary: Mike and Sam lived through the horrors that Blackwood Mountain had in store for them. But what now? The two of them have hardly had enough time to begin healing from the experience, but they know that they must put their trust in one another.
Relationships: Sam Giddings/Mike Munroe
Kudos: 10





	Suvivors

**Author's Note:**

> Mike and Sam's relationship post-game is definitely something I want to go a lot more into in the future but I figured this was a good place to start! I hope you guys enjoy!

The silence was unbearable as Mike and Sam sat beside one another in the freezing cold waiting area of the police station. They had hoped at the very least that they’d be met with the relief of a working heater when this nightmare was over, though it seemed that they were still short on luck.

They had only been sitting here together for about thirty minutes or so, but the time already felt like it was stretching into hours. They had been separated at first. Most likely so that when they were each interviewed, they wouldn’t have had time to agree to what they would or wouldn’t say. Make up some story that would take the blame off them both. Which was utter bullshit. All they had to do was look at the damage that was done, the way their friends had died, the awful secrets that the mines held, and even the most incompetent person would know that two nineteen-year-olds couldn’t have possibly done this.

No _human_ could have possibly done this.

Now the two of them were simply sitting here with hundreds of unanswered questions buzzing around in their heads while the guilt of six deaths weighed on them. Neither of them had said a word. What was there to say? Sure, they had managed to survive their night of terror, but at what cost?

“God, what the hell is taking so long?” Sam was the first to speak, her tone a clear indicator of the anger and annoyance they both felt on the surface, helping to cover up god knows what else underneath. “I mean seriously. If their plan is just to torture us even more after the shit we went through tonight it’s definitely working.”

“I’m sure it won’t be long.” Mike did his best to sound reassuring, though he could feel that the overconfident and often cocky façade he put on had already crumbled at his feet.

She let out a heavy sigh, burying her face in her hands as she desperately tried to make sense of anything that had happened over the last few hours. There was no point to it really. Her friends were dead.

What had happened to Hannah and Beth last year was awful enough. She had never forgiven herself for not going after them. For just… giving up after they had ran away and assuming that everything would be just fine, besides a few broken relationships Now she had repeated that mistake once again, and it resulted in the deaths of everyone but herself and Mike.

She honestly found it somewhat ironic that she had lived through tonight. She felt responsible for the death of her friends and now she was somehow expected to move on and just.. live the rest of her life despite this guilt.

And what hurt most of all was how much she had let Josh down. God, none of this would have happened if she had just picked up on how horribly he was handling the death of his siters. If she had done something more to try and get him the help he so clearly needed.

And now… she’d never see him again.

Mike looked over at the blonde with a small frown, concern clear in his gaze as he watched her clearly crumpling mental state unfold in front of him.

“Sam?” He asked, reaching forward and gingerly placing a hand on her back. He could feel her flinch slightly at his touch, though she didn’t move away. “Are you okay? I know that’s a really fucking stupid question to ask but-“

“I’m fine.”

He looked doubtful, though it was about the response he had expected. Especially when they hadn’t even had a full day to process all of this. “You don’t look fine.”

“Gee, thanks Mike.” She said with an eyeroll as she finally lifted her head from her hands to stare at the other.

He managed a small grin as he moved his hand to her shoulder, chuckling to himself. “There’s the Sam I know.” He teased. “Seriously though, I get that this is… a lot.”

“Understatement of the year.” While her voice remained rather monotone, he did manage to hear a dry laugh escape her lips.

“Right.” He paused for a moment, biting his lip. “I just want you to know that, you’re not in this alone in this.”

He struggled a bit as he thought of how to continue without just falling back on some lame joke. Being vulnerable, especially when it was something as serious as this, was never something he had been that great at. And considering how he could already see Sam closing in on herself, building up those walls, he assumed it was similar for her.

“Just know that I’m here for you. Always.”

She was silent for a while as she processed his words. It was typical to hear something similar from… pretty much anyone after something so traumatic happened. God, she had lost count of the amount of people who had made and broke that same promise to her after Hannah and Beth died.

But there was something different about the way that Mike had said it. This sort of softness to his voice that she had never heard from him before. Not to mention he had endured just as much horror tonight as she had.

They were the only ones left. The only two who could really understand each other.

“Thank you.” Was all she said at first. How was she supposed to actually put her gratitude into words? She was already so overwhelmed by the horror that had unfolded tonight. It was hard to tell whether she was already numb to the pain or just delaying the inevitable by holding back tears and leaving that burning question of ‘why?’ to stew in her own head. She wasn’t sure of the proper way to handle any of this, though she could feel some of the weight be taken off of her shoulders as Michael made his promise.

To always be there for her.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, trapping him in a tight embrace as she shielded her face away from the harsh interior of the room by hiding it in his chest.

Mike was a bit caught off guard at first by the sudden movement, though he was quick to return the hug, closing his eyes as he rested his chin on top of her head. He held Sam close, terrified that if he ever let go, she’d be gone just like the others

He refused to ever let that happen. As much as he hated to admit it, it was too late for them to save the others. Jess, Emily, Josh… they were all gone. But him and Sam had managed to make it out alive. And he’d be damned if he was just going to stand idly by and watch as Sam’s grief consumed her. Turned her into a shell of the person he loved.

He’d be there for her the whole way through. They’d be there for each other. They had to be if they wanted to continue to survive after this hell.


End file.
